Inocente Tiempo
by Detallista 257
Summary: KidxChrona Drabbles, ¡Death the Kid a robado la cobija de Chrona! Y hay solo una manera de recuperarlo. Ahora Ragnarok ha estado molestando a Chrona ultimamente ¿qué hara Kid sobre esto?
1. Inocente Tiempo

**Inocente tiempo**

Era un día tranquilo en el Jardín de Infantes del Shibusen, todos los niños estaban "tranquilamente" jugando, o mejor dicho el salón estaba en un silencio casi total, pues la maestra estaba ausente y el sustituto era un hombre que inspiraba mucho miedo que los había amenazado con disecarlos si cometían alguna travesura.

Así que los niños intentaron jugar lo mas callado posible, como si el mas mínimo ruido les traería un castigo. Pero esto no fue problema para cierto niño de cabellos azabache, que siempre jugaba tranquilamente con sus bloques de plástico, para él no había nada más divertido que ordenar los bloques en un patrón simétrico y ordenado una y otra vez, en eso estaba él cuando escuchó unos tímidos pasos acercándose.

-Hm… ¿K-Kid? –dijo una voz casi en un susurro.

Kid levanto la mirada de sus bloques para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con un poco de miedo, inocencia y timidez. Los dueños de esos ojos eran una niña más o menos de su edad, con cabello rosado corto y en un corte desigual, usaba un vestido negro, calcetines blancos y zapatos colegiales. Se le veía extremadamente incomoda, mientras veía sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –dijo el niño con impaciencia, no era su intención ser descortés pero su cabello asimétrico lo molestaba.

La niña balbuceó algo incoherente, mientras apretaba su vestido negro con fuerza. El peli negro levantó una ceja en confusión.

-¿Puedes repetir eso? –preguntó el niño.

La peli rosa suspiró y luego levantó la mirada y miró fijamente a los ojos dorados del niño.

-La cobija que te llevaste… es mía, q-quiero que me la devuelvas, ¿por favor? –dijo la niña, cuando el niño no dijo nada añadió, – es que a la hora de la siesta hace frío y-y esa es mi cobija favorita, es la única que t-tengo.

El niño de los ojos dorados suspiró en irritación, luego se levantó y limpio sus shorts negros de la posible tierra que estuviera ahí, cuando se aseguró que su camisa blanca estuviera perfectamente simétrica le dio una mirada arrogante y dijo:

-Si quieres tu cobija, me tienes que dar un beso –tan pronto que sus palabras salieron de su boca, los ojos de la peli rosa se agrandaron como platos, mientras veía al peli negro con una mezcla de miedo, asco y vergüenza. Miró a Kid y luego a la cobija morada con conejitos detrás de él, titubeo un poco y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chiquillo.

Fue tan rápido que Kid apenas lo sintió y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la niña ya se había marchado con la cobija morada en su agarre. Pero alcanzó a ver que sus orejas estaban algo rojizas, de seguro por la vergüenza, mientras que él se preguntaba si tenía un rubor similar en el rostro.


	2. Mi segundo mejor amigo

**Nota: No me pude resistir, jajaja.**

**Mi segundo mejor amigo**

Para él no era nada nuevo verla llorar, es mas casi no había día en que Chrona no estaba llorando por alguna tontería. Claro que Kid nunca le diría esto a la cara, porque su padre siempre le decía que tenía que ser amable con las niñas. La peli rosa estaba sola debajo de la sombra del árbol, mientras los demás niños jugaban en los juegos que proporcionaba el patio, desde donde estaba Kid no podía ver con mucho detalle a Chrona pero se cabello rosado era inconfundible y la forma en la que abrazaba sus rodillas le decían que algo la había molestado.

El niño buscó en el patio con la mirada a Maka, una niña rubia con ojos verdes que era la única amiga de Chrona; ella era única que sabía como calmar a la peli rosa y se le hizo raro que no estaba a su lado todavía, pero desafortunadamente no la encontró.

-¡Oye, Soul! –llamó Kid, el niño de cabellos blancos volteó a ver a Kid y se dirigió a él.

-¿Qué sucede Kid? –preguntó Soul mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

-¿No sabes si vino Maka hoy? –dijo Kid, Soul puso una mano bajo su barbilla mientras intentaba recordar lo que le sucedió a la rubia.

-¿Maka…? ¡Ah, si! A Maka le dio varicela.

-Eso explica porque su papá se puso como loco el día de ayer.

-Si, ella solo se quejó de una calentura. Bueno eso no importa ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Creo que tenemos espacio para uno.

-No gracias, tengo algo que hacer –dijo Kid, Soul encogió sus hombros y se fue a jugar basquetbol con Black Star y los demás.

Cerrando el libro que tenia en sus manos dirigió sus pies hacia Chrona quien seguía en la misma posición de antes. Pronto los gritos y las risas de sus demás compañeros se convirtieron en un distante murmullo detrás de él mientras que los sollozos de la pequeña se hacían mas audibles. A Kid no le gustaba ver a una niña llorar, mucho menos a una niña tan frágil como Chrona, por eso sintió la necesidad de protegerla. Solo hasta que Maka se curara de la varicela, después de eso no la volvería a molestar, se dijo para sus adentros.

-¿Qué tienes Chrona, te sientes mal? –preguntó el niño con los ojos dorados.

La niña no respondió al principio, abrazando sus rodillas a su pecho y escondiendo su cara en sus rodillas.

-Vamos Chrona, háblame. –insistió Kid. Los únicos ruidos que salían de ella eran los callados sollozos y los hipos que sacudían su figura. Cuando se hubo tranquilizado dijo:

-Ragnarok se burló de mi –el nombre del abusón lo alarmó instantáneamente y luego sus ojos dorados resplandecieron con odio. Él sabia que tan malo podría ser Ragnarok.

-¿Kid? ¿¡Espera a donde vas!? –llamó Chrona desesperadamente, pero fue muy tarde.

Con paso decidido, Kid se dirigió hacia Ragnarok y lo empujó al suelo para luego golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso –dijo Chrona casi en un susurro.

Kid y Chrona estaba en el salón de clases, después de toda la situación de Ragnarok ambos habían recibido un tiempo fuera del receso, los dos niños esperaban al maestro quien había llevado al brabucón a la enfermería para que trataran su raspón en la rodilla.

-Pues no podía quedarme con lo brazos cruzados, –dijo Kid– Ragnarok no tiene el derecho de tratarte así.

De repente sintió como dos cálidos brazos lo envolvían en un abrazo y el olor a jabón y tierra mojada soplaron en su cara. Kid regresó el abrazo, un tanto confundido por la acción tan audaz de parte de una niña tan tímida. Se quedaron así por unos momentos hasta que Chrona se separó de él.

-Gracias, Kid –dijo Chrona con una cálida y sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Kid se sonrojó, pero no tanto como la vez que ella lo besó para que le devolviera su cobija.

-N-no fue nada.

-¿Quieres ser mi segundo mejor amigo?

-¿Segundo mejor amigo?

-Si, es que Maka es mi mejor amiga, entonces tú serías mi segundo mejor amigo –dijo la peli rosa, entonces sus ojos azules se entristecieron y se fijaron en sus zapatos mientras los arrastraba por el piso– pero…si no quieres esta bien…

-Me encantaría ser tu segundo mejor amigo –dijo Kid con una sonrisa, los ojos de Chrona se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

A Kid no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser su "segundo" mejor amigo, eso significaba que había alguien mejor que él y que no lo buscaría al menos que el numero uno estuviera ausente. Pero las sonrisas tan cálidas y sinceras de Chrona hicieron que, de algún modo, todo valiera la pena.

Además el numero dos es un numero simétrico, pensó Kid para consolarse.


End file.
